facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Melbourne Town
The Constitutional Commonwealth of Melbourne Town Statistics: (As Completed by the Melbourne Town Beuro of Statistics, May 2013 figures shown) Capital: Melbourne (NOT Sydney, and f**k Canberra) Climate: Continental Population: 13,889,775,205 Military Size: 6,944,887,603 Major Religion: Whatever you choose, or don't choose as the case may be. Language: English/ Bogan/ strain' Currency: VAN Mark Wealth: $1,388,977,520,500,000 Unemployment: 0% Motto: Made from Beer Nickname: M.T or MT Color(s): Green and Gold Flower: Flowers? Pfft, Flowers are for Girls Tree: is on fire...Wait, now its under water Animal: One legged hunting tortice Bird: Wedge-Tailed Eagle Political Sturucture Melbourne Town is a Bi-cameral multi party constitutional democracy. The Government is currently formed by the left wing Labourers party led by His Hon. Prime Minister Tom O'Dwyer who is sitting in his forst term of office. The Nation is formally tied to the monarch of England, and her Majesty appoints a representative Govenor General who assists in the formation of executive government. The system is repeated on the state level, however a more specialized uni-cameral system is used for local government. National Anthem Roll on - The Living End 1998 Waterfront Dispute Roll on (x3) Chorus: We'll roll on with our heads held high Our conscience in the gutter Our dreams up in the sky The ship yards are deserted on the docks on Melbourne town The wharfies standing strong They gathered round to see what the union had to say There's too much work and not enough pay Say (Chorus) We'll protest in peace keep the whole thing quiet The last thing needed is a wage-fuelled riot 'Cos they don't really care They're always standing there Running from the outside From the outside Running from the outside world Do you really care? Why are you standing there? Filming for the outside world Do you really care? Why are you standing there? Filming for the outside world Five weeks had passed when the union made it clear Spirits slowly faded and the end was getting near You see you're all expendable And when all is said and done You'll go back to work tomorrow Or meet your new replacement son Roll on (x3) (Chorus) Roll on(x13) Military Melbourne Town prides itself with a large highly trained and well equiped defence force. The nature of Melbourne town being the only nation on an island has inevitably led to a focus of funds and resources to build and maintain an effective navy. Melboure town ships are Prefixed with the letters H.M.M.S which stands for Her Majestys Melboure town Ship. Melbourne Town has never been invaded by an external force, proudly stating that no enemy has, or ever will, set foot on Melbourne soil. Infantary: Melbourne Imperial Force (M.I.F) Standing Force: 1,389,876,354 Frontline Troops make up 80%of this figure, Which in turn breaks down into 40% Mechanized Infantary, 43% Foot sol diers (incl. Rifles, Sniper, SAS) 17%Artillary Royal Melbourne Air Forcer (R.M.A.F) Standing Forcer: 1,388,745,028 Pilots Make up 40% of this number, of which 30% are logistics, 20% Bombers (B-1B and B-2) and 50% are fighters (Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II, F-22 Raptor) Royal Melborne Navy (including intersteller) Standing Force: 4,166,932,561 Of which 23% are in the Royal Melbourne Marine corps. The intersteller navy is classed the same as the marine navy based on crew size, however veriations between intersteller ships of the same class are extensive. Dreadnaught Class Battleships: A modern variation, the largest combat vessel, serve as flagships for fleets. Crew of approx 800 Battleships: The next size of combat vessel, slightly smaller than the dreadnaught. Crew of approx 700 Destroyer: (AEGIS systems) Fast and enduring warships. Crew of approx 400 Super Carriers: Large Air Craft carriers. Crew of up to 5500 Criusers: Fast and moderately armed warships. Crew of approx 300 Frigate: Fast lightly armed warship. Crew of approx 150 MELBOURNE TOWN ON [http://apps.facebook.com/nations/1102870913 FACEBOOK NATIONS]